


azula comes out

by Greenapple123



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, F/F, Gay, Homophobia, azula be gay, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenapple123/pseuds/Greenapple123
Summary: azula is living in a modern day fire nation. her father owns one of the biggest companies and she is going to be the successor. her brother came out 2 years ago to her uncle but never to her father. he now lives with uncle. Ozai is know you be conservative. azula is crushing on a girl. what will he do with azula when he knows the truth.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Past:, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> spelling and grammar me be a lil off i’m always sleep deprived ✌️ lol
> 
> no schedule, but will prob post like 2 times a month? idk anymore.

> “azula!” azula could hear her name being called from a teacher at the academy. She was probably getting dress coded again. she was wearing the Sozin’s Academy uniform. but she had her hair in a topknot. “we’ve been over this before, this time you will get an hours detention” the teacher yapped in her ear. “I know you drive home do we need to contact your father?” azula knew that her father’s secretary would get the call, but maybe it would teach him, “no i’m fine” azula scoffed like she always does. school went good for the most part. until the end of that at least. Azula saw 3 boys one with flowers walk up to her friend tylee. tylee just pranced around them like it was normal, well for her it could have been. Ty lee made it very clear that she wasn’t interested in any of them the last time they asked her, of corse being Ty lee she let them down too slowly. “hey azzzuulla” tylee yelled.

Azula: hey

Ty lee: so don’t get mad, but I got detention so I can’t ride home with you...

Azula: *rolling eyes* it’s fine, I got detention too, and how could I? my dad donates so much to this school. let’s just get to detention 

tylee: mk :)

when they finally get to detention they sit down next to each other at the back of the class. 

Ty lee: ion know. but hey at least I can talk to you.

azula: about what?

ty lee: well ya know, I don’t wanna get all yucky.. but i’ve noticed something about u zula.

Azula: and what is that?

azula can feel some blood rush to her face, she doesn’t know why but whenever ty lee calls her anything but azula she gets flustered. azula never gets flustered. for most people she would just burn whoever called her a names’ house down. arson was a favorite hobby of hers.

ty lee: you’ve never had a boyfriend, SILLY :)

this makes azula jump. well not literally, azula doesn’t show any emotion in her face.

azula: I could get one, but i’ve never wanted one, I mean why would I? i am me after all.

ty lee: ya, but you should relax a lil, your top of our class in grades, and top in physical activity too!

azula: if I relax that brat Katara may be able to even think about competing with me.

ty lee: what about chan? or someone else?you are really pretty so you can get a good boyfriend.

for some reason being called pretty by ty lee made azula blush, like really blush.

ty lee: are you ok? you look really red, omg your blushing!! wait does my bestie have a crush on someone ?!?

azula’s face is getting redder, this time from embarrassment.

azula: I do NOT have a “crush” on anyone ty lee!

azula makes those hand things when she says crush, because no boy has ever caught her eye before.

Ty lee: okayyyyyy....... if you say soooo

ty lee says this in a mocking tone.

_*ring*  
_

ty lee: oh you got saved by the bell :)

azula: we can talk about this later detention is over.

ty lee: okayyyyy zula

azula turns around she doesn’t want ty lee to see her face get more red if it’s possible. she needs to control this thing. whatever is going on with her body. 

ty lee: so sorry I can’t ride home with you today. my sister is picking me up then we will go to gymnastics practice!!

azula: ok bye

————

as azula gets into her car she pulls out a white board from her back seats. though she normally used this for plotting against the sugar queen, but she decides that finding out what deadly disease she has is an ok reason to use it. 

“ok, so my symptoms, 1. facial flush 2. increased heart rate 3. muscle weakness (mainly in legs) 4. difficulties speaking.”

ok so those are my main symptoms, and cause, hmm well there is ty lee, and there must me another thing. no just ty lee.” 

azula pulled out her phone and googled her symptoms and causes. 

GOOGLE: you most likely have romantic feelings for that person

“that can’t be, im a woman, ty lee is a woman, and i can’t be gay” 

“oh I see ty lee must have a airborne disease that causes this.” 

“i’ll ask zuzu, he sees her a lot” 

and off azula went to uncles tea shop. 

—————

Azula: ZUKO I need help. i’m sick. I googled my symptoms and they didn’t have the answer 

zuko: well don’t come near me. 

azula: I don’t think it’s contagious from me to you. I think you have to be the og host for it to take affect. 

zuko: wtf azula are you high?

azula: no zuzu this is important 

auzla whips out her whiteboard. 

azula: have you see ty lee withen the last 24 hours?

zuko: oh ya she was here about 10 minutes ago with her sister. why? 

azula: i know this may sound crazy, but I think she has a disease. 

zuko: what? why?!

azula proceeds to show zuko the chart and list she made. 

zuko: zula are you sure you didn’t google this? 

azula: well I did and they didn’t give me an answer that is physical possible. 

zuko: are you sure about that? it seems to be that you my dear sister are in love. and because you’re in love, with a girl, your bi or gay or sum. 

azula: that’s impossible. i’ve had a crush on a guy before. 

zuko: it’s possible to be attracted to bother girls and guys. and plus, i know you may have not told me, but I don’t think you were ever interested in guys. 

azula: well first of all, dad told me that it’s “impossible to be a sinner and a person at the same time” when I asked why you left. and second of all, i’ve been interested in guys like, uhh, let me think, chen!

zuko: first off, i know that’s not true, his name is chan, and second of all you hated him. he asked you out and you burned all his clothes. 

azula: well that is true. but i’m over that arson phase

zuko: no your not azula! you burned my homework like a few hours ago!!

azula: i’m 3 hours clean

zuko: that doesn’t count. but back to what I was saying you’ve never liked guys zula

azula: hmmm that can’t be, I already knew I was gonna go to dad’s “hell”, but I didn’t think I would go cuz im gay. like ya a may have killed like 1 dude, he asked for it when he asked me out! 

zuko: no he didn’t. anyways face it azula you are GAY!! and now I owe sokka $40

azula: you what?

zuko: ya sokka and I where betting if you were gay or just weird. 

azula: what do you mean weird?!

zuko: I mean you never looked like you had the hots for any guy, and trust me we were watching you to make sure you weren’t doing anything if you know what I mean ;) 

azula: OK I GET IT. but that’s not weird, I could have just not liked anyone.

zuko: you’re a horny 16 year old, we started following you at 14 and you never even blushed at a guy. so we thought that was weird. Buuutttt maybe you were into a different letter, the letter _v ;)_

azula: JUST SO YOU KNOW IVE NEVER LIKED ANYONE BEFORE! AND I HAVE VERY MUCH NOT “done anything” like wtf i’m 16.

zuko: aww my very own baby sister still has her v card. honestly I though you lost it to mai at that one christian sleep away camp dad made us go to. so right now you’re late.

azula: i’m not “late” 16 is young, and plus when did you lose yours? let me guess to sokka at 17-19? or do u still have yours too? 

zuko: I was 15 i’ll have you know. and it was to mai..

azula: wait aren’t you gay, and mai really? like I knew she dated you for awhile before she came out as bi. but I didn’t know you went that far.

zuko: honestly neither of us were really into it, we were expected to do we did 

azula: ya know what i’m don’t want to hear anymore about my brother or my friends sex life.

zuko: okaaayyyyy, but make sure when you’re with ty lee you use protection. I know you can’t get pre-

azula: zuzu if you don’t shut the fuck up!

zuko: it’s something you need to know!!

azuka: no I don’t get out of my nonexistent sex life!!

zuko: ugh fine. but if i stop you won’t tell sokka your gay till monday deal?

azula: I wasn’t planning on it. why?

zuko: because I don’t get paid till sunday duh..

azula: ya know i’m gonna tell mai

zuko: you should!

azula: what if she tells ty lee? ty lee would get all i’m my business and i can Barely handle her now. 

zuko: is that so? because it seems to me you are just too in _luuuuuvvvvvveeeee_

azula: shut up. what if ty lee comes in her practice is over. and I know she comes in after. 

zuko: you should tell her how you feel

azula: she doesn’t even know i’m gay yet, and I just found out! so be like what ty lee wants me to do and RELAX.

azula can see a white jeep pull in the parking lot. 

zuko: AZULA JUST TELL HER YOURE IN LOVE WITH HER

azula: shut up I see her sisters car. 

as ty lee enters she notices azula

ty lee: wait did i just hear right? did zuko say “LOVE” to you zula? and “her” and “tell her you’re in love” or do I need to get my ears checked?

azula: umm I- I have to gooo..

azula sprints outside and hops into her car. “what am I gonna do? I haven’t studded like that sense what? the 3rd grade?” azula thought to herself. * _bing*_

it was her phone.

**Ty Lee**

sooooo we need to talk about this mystery girl when you get home. :)))

**azula**

no ty

yes ty! 😽

no

yes!

maybe. -.-


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> azula comes out to mai and also Ozai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment keep me writing, but borden makes me write more. I still have things to do but who wants to be responsible? not me. agian sleep deprived 
> 
> ALSO THIS HAS VERY DARK THEMES!  
> 📛TRIGGER WARNING  
> suicide and self harm mentioned  
> nicotine was mentioned  
> abuse physical and mental  
> homophobia  
> sexual jokes.

azula: hey...

she even sounded nervous, she need to fix that, she’s been saying the same word over and over again into the mirror. while at the same time yelling at her maids to remove themselves from her room. she used the homework excuse even though it was common knowledge that she has all possible homework done for the next 3 weeks. but she didn’t care. 

azula: hey.. no HEY? now she sounded even worse. hey. ok that was good.

now just to get her face from looking like see was gonna throw up to 110% natural. 

azula: hey. can we talk? ok that was good. 

as much as she hates to admit she doesn’t do too good in social situations. so she tries to make up for it. though she is probably more of a turtleduck then zuzu. WHO did she get this from? her who family was confident. but it’s ok to be scared right? no it’s never ok to be scared. even if the fire national made what she was about to tell to mai illegal. i mean who could blame her. her brother got kicked out when father found of though messages on zuzu’s phone. And that’s how she became the successor or her dad’s multi-billion dollar weapon designer/producer company. there were too many thought running around azula’s mind 

azula: ok, ok, ya, it’s fine, i’m sure mai will understand and not out me to my father then get me thrown in jail. ok.   
  


azual started to breath so deeply facing her mirror losing herself in her coming out practice. it sounds pitiful, but it’s true as much as azula hates to admit. 

azula: just do it. it’s not the real thing. ok. hey. so mai I I- um wanted to say that i’m um, how do I say this. (though she said it before with zuzu it’s different now. zuzu had this thing that ty lee would call an “aura”, god just thinking about her made her turn a shade darker then the fire kingdom’s flag. but zuko had an “aura” that made people feel comfortable talking with him, something azula lacked.) i’m uhh ga-

ozai: AUZLA! care to explain what you were saying? 

ozai came from around the corner. holding a speaker that played her words back to her. 

azula: um yes father, I was saying how gracious I was that she let me barrow her, uh her- um knife, ya I had to cut a lose string off my clothes..

azula’s body stiffness, although azula always lies, and is normally very good at it, her father was even better. 

ozai: well last time I checked, that’s not what you were going to say now was it! I KNEW YOU WERE A SINNER! YOUR MOTHER WAS A SINNER, BUT EVEN THEN SHE WAS RIGHT WHEN SHE CALLED YOU A MONSTER! 

azula: i’m sorry father, i promise to keep my sin a secret, you must punish me. 

normally azula would look confident, but with her father it was very different. she was trembling, on the verge of tears, her mother was a bruise that no one dared to poke. unless you were ozai. 

ozai: DID YOU MAKE IT PUBLIC? 

azula: no I did not father. this sin is far to shameful to show off proudly. 

ozai: even if both of my offspring are tainted in her sinful blood. you have far less the zuko. 

azula: yes father, i’m at very grateful

ozai: come to the agni kai room. for your punishment. I will give you mercy. HOWEVER if you let your sin ruin our business, or our family name more then your brother has already had, I will not hold back. 

azula: yes father, I would not dare to do that to our family name. 

azula looked neutral, perfect, like nothing happened as she walked over to the dreaded room. but if you knew where to look, she didn’t look like a perfect girl, no, she looked like a doll, stone masked over a little girl crying, after being abandoned by her mother. 

ozai: strip.

azula: yes. father.

you could see tears build up in her eyes ready to be released. 

ozai: don’t show weakness, don’t cry, don’t show emotion. 

azula: yes fire lord ozai. 

as ozai chained azula to a post he grabbed a torch one with fire. the same one the scared her brothers eye. when she was younger she was told it was a show. that it was fake. she wished it was, she really did. 

azula: AGHH PLEASE STOP 

ozai ran the torch up and down azula’s arms legs and back. before firmly pressing it on her left forearm. 

azula: AHHHH

ozai: don’t beg! it shows weakness. 

azula: y-yes fire lord ozai. 

azula: I must meet with mai

ozai: no not like this 

azula: I told her I would meet it would look bad if I didn’t 

ozai: you have 2 and 1/2 hours and if she finds out you will end up worse then zuko, FAR WORSE. 

azula: yes father

azula grabs her clothes and runs to the bathroom. it’s painful, yea, but it can’t be worse then being what her mother was. a disappointment. cleaning her burns with antibiotic cream and adding bandages reminds her of her mom, she would do this to zuko when he would burn himself while playing in fire. azula never burned herself, but still. her mom would never do the same to her,

azula: if she were here she would just call me a monster. well I guess I am. 

after bandaging all her wounds and putting on a hoddie and sweat pants she look at her self in the mirror. it was so painful just to get this far, it was 80° F outside, plus she never wears these clothes. normally she would wear a silk dress with thin straps and some doc martens. 

_*ding*  
_

its her phone,

mai: i’m outside. 

azula: ok

when mai saw azula she knew something was wrong. 

mai: are you cutting again? I thought we made a deal that we wouldn’t cut together. let me see. 

azula: no.. it’s not like that I burned myself while cooking. 

mai: all over? really? stop you can’t keep cutting 

azula: MAI IM NOT 

mai: then let me see.

azula: these wraps took time and they were painful. 

mai: oh so you were cutting. 

azula: no 

azula leans in closer to tell mai the truth. the whole truth. azula always lies, maybe not. 

azula: let me speak. i’ve not been cutting. I was burned by father i’ll show you latter. 

mai: wait why? and does he do this a lot?

azula: not often. but that’s how zuzu got his famous scar. but he says i’m a sinner and i’ll ruin our name. please don’t tell anyone I could go to jail. 

mai: who’s house did you burn down. 

azula: no one.. it’s just that I may have found out something 

mai: ok and what Is that. 

azula: umm well I was practicing for this speech in the mirror and father walked in and this is how I look like this. 

mai: that doesn’t help. just because you tell me something slightly embarrassing won’t get you out of telling me. 

azula: hmm- uh- I gay

mai: yes

azula: what? are you gonna out me? i can kill you ya know. 

mai: your too weak to fight right now. and anyways that’s not what I was gonna do. 

azula: then what were you gonna do? 

mai: I knew you liked ty lee. it was so obvious. now she owes me $20. 

azula: why is everyone betting over me? 

mai: also zuko accidentally let it slip yesterday. 

azula: zuzu is the worst at keeping secrets. but you still love me. 

mai: ya of course 

azula: with your mono toned voice it’s difficult to tell. 

mai: how bad are your burns. 

azula: they are really bad. but I can’t go to the hospital. my dad would kill me. 

mai: why don’t you burn that abandoned building? say you were exploring it. or that you were getting railed by some dude there and it started to burn. personally the second one is more embarrassing so it’s more believable.

azula: mai i’m gay. if they found that out they would think I got “railed” by my brothers ex. I would rather not. 

mai: ok fine just go with the exploring story. 

azula: ya

———————

mai: ok so just take off the bandages, give them to me, i’ll burn them. and lay there. i’ll call the cops when the fire get big. 

azula: will the fire him me?

mai: unfortunately it has to be in your business to make it look believable. so light a cigarette and drop it into a small hill of dry leaves 

——————

cop 1: hello miss calm down they are trying to get your friend. what happened?

mai: so I was walking and I saw azula in a fire. I know azula smokes sometimes. so that was probably why she came out here. please don’t tell her father that. she’ll be in trouble. 

cop 1: miss I understand. your friend is being wheeled to the hospital. what is her fathers phone number. 

mai: he is probably too busy to come see his daughter. 

cop 2: I know it may see that way, but even if he has a job he still would have time to see his daughter in the hospital. heck I would drop everything if my son was in the hospital. 

mai: no like really. her father is Ozai she smokes to forget about her mom and her dad. 

both officers’ faces dropped. 

cop 1: oh i’m sorry miss

mai: oh no you it’s ok. her family isn’t too functional 

cop 2: but still i’m so sorry.

mai: she used to cut. and she been really suicidal recently. maybe it’s my fault? maybe it was an attempt?

mai knew the truth, but she knew this is what she felt, it didn’t make sense, but it was the emotions from when azula tried to OD when she was 14, and again a month later. I mean the smoking was true, the daddy/mommy issues are true most things are maybe azula doesn’t ALWAYS lie 

———————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok. so that got dark really quick. wasn’t expecting that. but I like to try and keep it a little light, so there may be some jumping, and also joking during inappropriate times. i’m sorry, if that happens I don’t want to be hurtful. I just get side tracked easy. also this is not checked so sorry. but I have school tomorrow and i’ve been procrastinating on 8 hours of work and I only have 4 hours till school starts so sorry!


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> azula wakes up in the hospital. and the truth comes out to the public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok. so it has come to my attention that the way I put dialogue is odd. sorry about that. anyways hope you like this!

?: “azula, azula” 

azula slowly opened her eyes. all she could see was a pair of grey eyes looking back at her. they were ty lee’s. 

azula: what are you doing here?

ty lee: mai told me what happened. well not everything. she told me about you dad and stuff, but not why he did it. 

azula: ty lee. do you know?

ty lee: no. but if it’s that you burned down a house i’m going to be disappointed in you. 

azula: so it wasn’t as obvious as mai told me. 

ty lee: what was?

azula: i’m um- hmm 

ty lee: wait she told me I owe her money. WAIT you have a crush on someone?!? omg I knew it! who? is it chan?? waittt a minute, if you have a crush then why would your *ty lee leans in closer and starts to whisper* father do this to you. 

azula: ty lee, you see I do have a crush, bu-

ty lee: OMG I KNEW IT. WAIT but why would I need to pay mai? hmm we were betting on if you would kill zuko. or if you were a virgin. and if you were gay. DID YOU KILL ZUKO?! OMG AZULA IF YOU DID. 

azula: I-

ty lee: WAIT, don’t tell me, DID YOU SET HIS ROOM ON FIRE? 

azula: uhh no.

ty lee: did u steal one of mai’s knifes?! ONG IF IT WAS THE ONE SHE GOT AT THE KNIFE CONVENTION SHES GONNA BE SOOOOO MADDDDDD.

azula: ty lee-

ty lee: omg you did!

azula: NO I didn’t!

ty lee: huh? so zuko lived? he’s one lucky guy. has anyone lived through one of azula’s attempts?

azula: I DID NOT try to kill him. although that is a good idea.

ty lee: well then why do I need to owe mai money? are you a virgin? I though you-

azula: FIRST OF ALL, STOP, stop talking and stop talking about my sex life. 

ty lee: wait you’re not a virgin?

azula: if you must know. *azula started to pout* I am 

azula started to turn red, according to zuzu she was “late” and now she dreamed of ty lee and at night. and to azula’s embarrassment not all dreams were PG. 

ty lee: oh so that’s why I owe mai money I only owe her $10. WAIT so why did she say $20? is she trying to scam me?

azula: actually you owe $30. 

ty lee: why?

azula: I didn’t tell mai I was a virgin last night, how would that even come up. I told her I was. uh.. *azula’s voice started to become so soft you could barely hear it* I have a crush on some one.

ty lee: I KNEW ITT. but that doesn’t explain why I owe her $30. am I dum? 

ty lee started to pout.

azula: well, apparently i’ve been super obvious according to mai, i’m surprised sh- they didn’t notice.

ty lee: I didn’t notice it. but ya they sound really dense. 

azula: no they aren’t, they are really smart, and kind, and pretty, they are too good for me. I’ve been apparently sending out very obvious signs for months, but they haven’t noticed.

ty lee: wow azula, just say something more obvious like “I really like you”

azula: ok. I really like you.

ty lee: that’s like the thing you’ve said to me! now just tell it to your crush.

azula: ya...

ty lee: azula, if they don’t get that then you should stop trying.

azula: um ok... i’ve already told them though but they just didn’t understand.

ty lee: well who is it? i’m sure i’ll be able to get them to understand.

azula: um it’s you.

ty lee: wait yue? you like her? she seems so different then you. i’ve never even seen you talk. she’s on the gymnastics team. WAIT you’re into girls. oh that explains why I owe mai money. and why your dad did this to you.

azula: no. well yes. i do like girls. not yue. you. 

ty lee: I know you like yue silly :)

azula mentally rams her head into the hospital wall. how could she have fallen for someone this dense!?

azula: um not yue spelled Y-U-E. You as in you, ty lee.

ty lee: huh? me? why? you’re so much better then me. I mean you’re top of the class and i’m below the middle.

azula: you have at lest 3 guys a day that want to date you.

ty lee: just because some boys want to be with me doesn’t mean you are any less perfect. I mean you are the successor of the Sozin weapons company they donated so much to the school the schools named after it!

azula: ya.. i guess. but will you uhh- grab lunch sometime after I get out of here?

ty lee: of course! you’re beautiful and perfect, who would say no? oh and by the way the hospital gave you a note pad to write down your thoughts. they think this could have been a suicide attempt.

azula can’t help but smile. this went well. better then it should have. ty lee should have said no, it would have been safer. they could get banished from the kingdom if this came out. the only reason zuko didn’t get banished is because ozai payed millions to keep it a secret. but some rumors still spread, causing the Sozin name to lose reputation. it almost Halloween, maybe azula could plan a romantic movie night. the thoughts are already racing through azula’s mind.

azula: let me write this down

azula grabs the notepad and a sharpie from the table beside her.

”DO NOT READ AZULA ONLY”

_tylee and azula’s Halloween date night_

_1\. make popcorn and watch a scary movie_

_2\. make her cuddle with me because she is scared_

_3\. we can kiss at the end of the night_

_~~4\. after we can make out we can maybe go farther. omg i would love that. she would scream. hopefully that will happen. omg she is so god damn beautiful.~~ _

_4._ _she’ll fall asleep in my arms._

_5\. in the morning i’ll drive her home_

_6, i’ll kiss her at her door. i’ll look ~~down~~ up and kiss her. I wish I was taller :(_

_7\. we can start dating_

azula put the note pad down before falling asleep and talking a nap.

——————

azula woke up to loud laughter. 

azula without opening her eyes: shut the fuck up

zuko: omg did you plan your entire date with ty lee?!??

azula opened her eyes and fast. 

azula: what part of “azulas do not read” do you not understand?”

zuko: it just made me want to read it more! HHSIAUWV i’m EVAPORATING THIS IS SO FUNNY. BUT if your original number 4 happens use protection. 

azula: get out of my life. I forgot I even wrote that

azula started turning so red. she just wanted to fold into nothingness. 

azula: I do not want my brother going though my own personal-.. thoughts 

zuko: pretty vivid thoughts. 

azula: I mean I dreamed worse...

thoes words just slipped out of her mouth she now would rather be burned by her father again then be here 

zuko: I guess you are just an average horny teen! WAIT were your dreams with ty lee? ;)

azula: yea... i’ve never thought of anyone else like that before. she is just so beautiful, omg

the blush darkened in color 

zulu:YOU HAD TO CROSS OFF DOWN HEUEUGEJWHUIWUIS YOURE SO SHORT. 

azula: i’m 5’4. thank you very much! and WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THATYEYEYWH

zuko: I didnt think you would be the cuddle type— AHHH HELP HELP

Azula snatched the notepad back

zuko: I was still reading that ya know 

zuko had the fakest pout and puppy dog dog eyes on. 

azula: that was the issue. 

zuko it was worth a chance. 

zuko: oh and by the way you should be recovering from the skin graphs. the burns weren’t as bad as they thought. turns out your body has a natural defense against it. they said they’ve never seen that in anyone before. so feel special. also mai told me everything. and ty lee filled me in on what happened between them. 

azula: did she tell you how dense she was

zuko: YA. OMG SHE THOUGHT YOU LIKED YUE. OMG I DIED AND GOT REVIED WHEN I HEARD THAT. GEHEUJEBQB

azul: I was taking my nap

zuko: oh *snorts* ya 

azula can hear zuko’s laughter as he runs down the hall. finally she can take a nap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of this was taken from a korrasami meme I saw on tumbler. I can’t remember who, i’m sorry. it was part of the part we’re ty lee was being dense lol. also sorry this is so short wanted to pump one out today even though I got no sleep last night, and still have work to do that i’m procrastinating on. :) ps. none of this was checked.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> azula comes out to the public. and new sources are loving it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again. sleep deprived as always. sorry this chapter is so short. as i’ve said before sleep deprived af. also tw: sexual implications, abuse mention, homophobia.

that night azula’s dreams were all of ty lee. Ty lee in azula’s arms. Them going further then kissing. When azula woke up, she was sweating, and her sheets were soaked. at was only 5:00 am when she woke up. when azula looked over to the chair in the corner of the room, she saw zuko. He looked at azula,

zuko: um I couldn’t sleep. 

azula: ya I could tell you were staring at me. 

zuko: soo was the a bad dream? or a really really good one ;)

azula: stop

zuko: hmm so I take it was a really good one??? ;) was it about-

azula: STOP

zuko: so was it about ty lee?

azula: i’m not in a good mood this has been happening like every night and I can’t get good sleep. 

zuko: hmm so you dream about her huh?

azula: I didn’t say that!

zuko: you didn’t deny it. so? 

azula: if I tell you will you not talk about it again?

zuko: hmm. I guess that can be arranged. 

azula: ok fine. it was with ty lee. and it was a veryyyy good dream. 

zuko: you need to use protection 

azula: I know where you sleep 

zuko: I have more blackmail on you then anyone else.

azula: you wouldn’t tell anyone -.-

zuko: ohhh I would. don’t play with me 

azula: i’m thinking about coming out to Fire Kingdom weekly. the newspaper would be ok right? i’ll find a place to stay because if dad doesn’t kill me, then i’ll die of starvation 

zuko: ya, if you’re ready to come out to the public 

azula: ya I think so 

——————-

~@azula_sozin followers:100k following:500

hi guys. I know rumors are spreading that I attempted suicide. those rumors are not true. I am announcing that i’m in the hospital because of burns, from abuse. I am also gay. I have quite a few skin graphs, and I will be in the hospital for about 3 weeks. I have no idea where i’m gonna stay. as my father has shown that he is very much against what I have told you here. i’m very happy to have amazing friends. and an alright brother. lol I do love you @fire_boy_zuko. 

@jadenObirina: Omg a gay icon!! 

@bby_girloso: wait her dad isn’t supportive?

@hisbbydaddy: IS NO ONE GONNA TALK ABOUT HOW SHE HAS MAJOR BURNS AND THEY ARE FROM ABUSE????

@jadenObirina: @hisbbydaddy, my theory is that onece Ozzie found out she was gay her burned her. rumors have been flouting around that @fire_boy_zuko is gay, and that’s how her got his famous scar. 

@trump2020A: I can’t believe an amazing man like Ozai could produce such a tainted child. I can’t believe you are a DIRTY SINNER. I don’t want you to walk this planet. 

@hisbbydaddy: @trump2020A. STFU UP YOU HOMOPHONE PEICE OF SHIT. 

@trump2020A: for anyone who thinks what she is doing is ok. I will prey for you. may the lord forgive you and your sins. 

—————

Fire Kingdom News=====  
  


Azula, daughter and successor of the Sozin’s Weapons company has come out at gay on twitter. In this same twitter post Azula stated, ‘I have no idea where i’m gonna stay. as my father has shown that he is very much against what I have told you here’. Azula’s place in both the company and the Sozin family name are up in the air. Azula’s twitter was very busy last night. the main point to her “coming out tweet” was to tell us that is is ok, even after suffering major burns after what doctors say was an abandoned building fire. although azula said the burns came from an ‘abuser’! who is this person. How is azula going to continue? and how is this new information going to effect the business of the Sozin Weapons company. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was not checked. again sorry this was short. this may be the last chapter idk though. this story was mainly for me. and was always supposed to be a 2-4 shot. and plus no one really reads this so if you want me to continue just like comment ig. agian is tired af. and it’s only 9:30 i should make up sleep I missed this week.


	5. so should I add another chapter?

like should I continue this story? it was originally gonna just be a azula coming out story. But I feel like the end was very open. so should I continue this and add a part?


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short sorry

Azula was awoken by a nock on her door. Her father hasn’t contacted her since she’s come out to the public.

Azula: come in..

nurse: azula you have a visitor. 

azula: who? the only people who visit are ty lee and zuzu. is it father?

nurse: no, your father is on bail right now. it is your uncle. 

azula: I don’t want to see fat zen uncle. after what zuko probably told him he’ll have some random tea from the earth kingdom. 

nurse: well he is your legal guardian right now. so we have to let him in... your body heals burns very quickly. your burns were very bad and now they are little more then a scar. remarkable!

azula: maybe it’s because my body is used to getting burned by father..

azula said in a soft vice that she thought the nurse couldn’t hear. 

nurse: so after what I just heard you say, is your father hurting you? 

azula: no

nurse: well, if you ever need to talk, we have youth counseling in the hospital. I better go and let your uncle in. 

azula: yea. 

————5 minutes later

iroh: hello azula! I had tea to give you but the nurse said that you were wouldn’t like it. 

azula: yeah yeah. why did you come here? 

iroh: what do you mean why did I come here? you are my niece. 

azula: no, you never liked me. zuko was the son you never had, and who was I? your brothers punching bag? you KNOW HE DID THIS TO ME! HE LIT ME ON FIRE! HE DIDNT LOVE ME. HE DIDNT ACCEPT ME.

iroh: azula, I love you. you dont deserve ozai’s hate. 

azula: do you even know _why_ he did this to me? did zuzu spill all my secrets?

iroh: no, he didn’t. but he told me that you could use someone right now. so tell me why? 

azula: he did this to me because i’m a “ _sinner_ ” because i’m in love with ty lee!

iroh: oh azula, I should have kept the tea. ozai was never accepting, come here. 

iroh pulls azula into a hug. “get off of me uncle!” azula thinks to herself. but the longer the hug last the more she understands why people love hugs. maybe one day she can hug ty lee. _maybe_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just did some minor corrections.


	7. so post are gonna be slow for awhile

post maybe be slow for a few weeks, my grandma got cancer. so i’ll try to post 1 time a week


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinda a transition chapter to the date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not edited. also idk how nail and property works.

tylee: zulaaaaaaa, you’re finally out of the hospital! 

azula: kinda, the nurse said I could leave tomorrow.

tylee: that’s basically the same. sooooo are you ready?

azula: for what?

tylee: you don’t rember? you’re basically out.

azula: yes. and?

tylee: AND? you promised me that you would take me on a date once you got out. 

as ty lee was talking about the promise that azula made, mai and zuko walked in 

mai: “zula?” oh azula looks like you’re not getting out of this one. 

azula: and why would I want to? ty is adorable and talented and powerful. 

tylee: azula you’re so cuteeeee!!

zuko: I don’t I have ever heard “cute” and “azula” in the same sentence. 

azula: and what would that mean. 

azula stared daggers at zuko. she might aswell have said “stfu you stupid hoe, go look for your honor”

tylee: that was mean zula. 

azula: wait did I say that out load? 

azula started to laugh while apologizing to tylee. zuko and mai looked shocked. 

azula: what?

she said as she whipped her head around looking at them. “i’ve never heard azula apologize to anybody about anything. once she punched someone and she said that it was their fault.” zuko said with his jaw on the floor. “wow.. azula apologizing” mai said with no emotion in her voice.

azula: “ITS NOT THAT SURPRISING” 

ty: so ANYWAYS. when is our date night zula?

azula: hmm let me see ty.

she said as she pretended to check her empty calendar 

azula: I think i’m free tomorrow when I get out. i’ll pick you up at 6? 

tylee: yes, yes, yes!

mai: ew stop 

zuko: you don’t have a car anymore. dad is on bail and I think he has it. and uncle only has one.

azula: I still have some extra cash. I’m prepared 

tylee: you’re gonna buy a car just for our date night?!

azula: well I don’t know if it’s onlyyy for our date night, but maybe. 

azula had a small smile on her lips. not a smirk, a smile. one that mai and zuko haven’t seen in years 

zuko: oh wow

mai: we should leaveee

azula: so? are you up for it?


	9. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> picking up tylee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I make the smallest convo a whole ass chapter. :/

Azula was in her brand new read convertible looking at the Google Maps on her phone. “god dammit ty! how am I supposed to type in your address when you texted me ‘570 wltter Dr. :) c u ther @ 6 b on time!!! btw....... Idk how 2 speel my road name’!” azula said in a tone mocking tylee’s. “your luck your cute..” she said again. 

~~~~~~  
  


after finally finding tylees house, that was spelled “570 water dr”, azula was 2 minutes late Only to arrive the house with tylee crying on the steps. 

azula: ty, are you ok? did someone hurt you!

tylee answered without looking up, still sobbing with her phone in her hand “no, azula just stood me up” 

azula: no I didn’t? i’m 2 minutes late and you’re crying? 

tylee: yes! you said 6! it’s 6:03.

azula: it just past 6:02..

azula rolled her eyes before realizing her mistake. 

azula: no- wait- stop- i’m sorry ty, I didn’t mean it like that, i’m sorry I was late. I was really super late. pleaseeeee

tylee kept looking away, mainly to hide her smile in her hands. A few years ago, she wouldn’t have been surprised if azula set her cat on fire then said “oops”. Ty loved tormenting this new-ish soft azula, the azula that she only got to see. 

Azula: ty.... i’m sorry, please get into the car. It’s new.

tylee: you can’t but my love.

she says dramatically as she puts the back of her hand to forehead. 

azula: come on ty we don’t have all day. 

tylee: that was a quick change from soft zuuuullllllllaaaaaa and normal “im really tough i’ll light you on fire then kill your grandma” azula. 

azula: I don’t NOT have a “soft zula”

tylee: ohhhh and btw... I have that on videooooo. I thought you stood me up so I was filling myself crying to send to you. 

azula: delete it. now. 

“no” tylee says as she gives azula a bop on the nose. “I can use it in case I need to”.   
azula: are you blackmailing me? 

tylee: and what if I was? 

ty lee gave a little smirk. 

azula: well I see i’ve rubbed off on you. 

azula said with a matching smile. 

azula: if it was anyone else, you’d be dead, and the video would be off the phone. BUT because you’re you, ty, I will let you live. for the price of cuddles tonight. 

tylee: how can you be so smooth? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is short. will try to posts again soon. Sorry I didn’t post. I was in a ~mental hospital~


	10. chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna look a little different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m on 3 hours of sleep

azula was in the driver’s seat of her new car going 5 miles over the speed limit. she may not look it, but she is a pretty good driver. before tylee warned her,

“azula slow down we might get pulled over!” 

“ty, the police won’t arrest me, a poor little girl who was abused by her dad.” azula slowed down a bit even though what she said was true when tylee’s started ringing. 

“ty, open that”

“what’s the magic worrdddd” tylee liked teasing azula, it’s not her fault she made it so enjoyable. 

“now!”

“nope” tylee said po ping the ‘p’ sound. As they pulled into the parking lot ‘Sun Dragon’s Dinner’, it was a new restaurant that tylee has said she wanted to try.

“oooooo I heard this place is good! I can’t wait to try it” tylee was even more bubbly then she is normally. As she walked in, her face dropped.

“zula..” she said in a quite voice only azula could hear. 

“yes ty” 

“the line is around the building.. we can somewhere else if you want”

“no, watch this” azula walked to the front desk, 

“hello, ma’ma, how can I help you” the server asked. 

“I have a reservation for 2 under ‘Azula’”

“ok, well, unfortunately we gave that table away, we can have you wait for 30-40 minutes” the waitress said with an obviously fake smile printed on her face. 

“I reserved a table, why do I not get it?”

”zula, i’m sure it’s fine” tylee didn’t really understand how reservations worked, she’ll make a mental note to ask mai later. 

“No, I payed extra so that it wouldn’t get booked.” 

“ma’am you may have, but we still have the table out. we are very busy.” tylee was confused, if she paid extra she should get it, right?

”can I get a refund then?”. azula asked this much calmer this time around. 

“i’m sorry, we can’t do that, I can change the booking for another day.” the hostess rolled her eyes, she really did.

“excuse me? talk to me when you’re speaking, I understand that u can’t get a refund, but I should get first seating. I did pay over $50 extra for it.”

“no” this made no sense to tylee, why couldn’t they just get their money back?

“let’s go home ty” and with that, they both left.


	11. chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the date. ALSO this may or may not be the last chapter. idk, sorry it’s just that instead of studying for midterms i’m writing this. 🌝. but that doesn’t matter, i’m a bottom, how am I supposed to get top grades?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i’m on 3 hours of sleep ~again~. fun lil thing v  
> twitter: Donald trump is banned.   
> trump: makes fake acc  
> twitter: bans ANd wE’lL Do iT aGAiN bOp BoP.

As azula and tylee are in the car they pass a small park. just a swing set, a picnic table and an old slide. Azula saw tylee looking at it when, “Zullllaaaa!” “yes ty?” “let’s go to the park!” “no ty, that’s not good enough and there is no food.” Azula knew what she said was true but she also somehow knew she wasn’t gonna win this. “please baby?” tylee pouted. Being called baby made Azula’s heart race, “ty-“

————kinda not really time skip just the a time cut 

sitting on the picnic bench azula relize d’s what it looked like, 2 teenage girls sitting at a picnic bench severely overdressed, one with scars and the other the most beautiful person anyone’s ever seen. But they were there. Azula and tylee, Tylee and azula, they were talking, saying meaningless things. Back and forth words were tossed, Azula never wanted this to end. She had a perfect view, a smiling tylee telling her about her day, and how she messed up dance routine. no azula didn’t have the perfect view, no- she had a perfect person. So, she leaned closer, and kissed her. Her body felt like it was melting, her heart racing, she pulled back. Nervous, azula knew she should have asked, she knew that tylee probably thought it was creepy. “ty-“ then tylee pulled her back in. 

———— another time cut thing

“hello? zuko here, you’re in public” zuko was walking behind them. Tylee pulled back and took out her phone. they’ve been making out for about 45 minutes. not thatttt long. “zuzu? why are you here?” “uncle texted you to come home. When you didn’t answer I went to the restaurant you said you were at. But on my way to the store and look what I stubble into?” “zuko I swear to Agni-“ Azula started, before getting interrupted by tylee. “zula baby, be nice to your brother.” Azula huffed, but settled down. “wow, azula not yelling at you, AND calming down? magic” zuko knew that if he wasn’t careful azula would start agian. But hey, the years of getting teased about mai was finally being reversed. “leave” was all azula said as she looked back at tylee. Tylee started, “so I was wondering, do you wanna, I don’t know, be my girlfriend?” Azula was panicking on the inside, of course she did but what if- if he dad, or someone did something. But then she looked back at tylee and her mouth moved on its own, words flew out of her mouth, “yes, I would”. In that second, she forgot about her dad, about her mom, about her life. also she cared about was her, the grey eyed girl infront of her.

“HURRY UP” zuko yelled from the car. He didn’t know it, but he had the worse timing. “go home! I need to go to the store and pick up some groceries. Uncle is waiting for you.”


	12. chapter 12

In the car say 3 teens, 2 in formal wear flirting in the back and one who looked like he wanted to die driving.“you’re so pretty!”“i’m really not compared to you” “‘zula you’re to smooth” 

when they finall arrived home zuko bolted out of the car and into the house not wanting to hear anything else that the 2 girls had to say. As he came in iroh was making a special good luck tea blend for azula who was a nervous wreck when she left. “oh zuko, did you find her?” he asked. “I did, but they are so gross get them to stop talking!” “she had to deal with you and mai, let her have her thing.” 

“hi Iroh!!! it’s SO good to see you” ty lee practically yelled across the house. iroh responded “so I’m guessing you’re date went well then? “yes and zula is soo pret-“ “TY stop telling him! he doesn’t need to know everything” “are you embarre of me?!” tylee asked. “what no! it’s just that it’s uncle.” “I know :)” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> verrryyyy short chapter sorry


End file.
